


fanart: "Riddle Me This" Batman fanfic Illo

by AstridV



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV





	fanart: "Riddle Me This" Batman fanfic Illo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Riddle Me This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/435564) by [spikesgirl58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58). 



Created for casestory on LJ. Thanks to spikesgirl58 for the inspiration.


End file.
